


Haunting Vampires

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon glowered after he remembered Sarah Croydon burning at the stake in Salem recently.





	Haunting Vampires

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon glowered after he remembered Sarah Croydon burning at the stake in Salem recently. How he was helpless to prevent her demise. Charles still glowered when Sarah's charred spirit faded into view. His eyes were wide as soon as she wrapped her arms around him. Spouses together for eternity.

 

THE END


End file.
